


醉勿休

by GrasslandFox007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 医生 - Freeform, 扶苏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrasslandFox007/pseuds/GrasslandFox007
Summary: 关于一次醉酒后的惩罚w





	醉勿休

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快～

"嗯！啊啊…"

"啊…呃…求…求…"

"求？"

被肏的浑身湿淋淋的人儿气也喘不匀，双腿大张对着还蛮有精神的男人一个劲儿的求饶，身下却又忍不住天生贪吃的习性，且是将那胀大的性器的吸的紧了不能再紧。

医生醉到一种实在清醒不过来的程度，眼镜斜斜挂在脸上遮不住灯下光影照出来的泪痕，被顶的狠了又忍不住淌出来那么一两条咸咸的水迹，他在扶苏看不到的地方蜷缩起脚趾，黑色长袜的末端折起一个角。到底有谁都看见了他穿着带鞋带的黑皮鞋的模样？细瘦的脚踝被裹在收紧的长袜里，走起路来漫不经心，绕着人转一圈，慢慢的带着一张被酒精熏倦了的脸凑过来，张嘴在你脸上吹气？

医生晚上不知道被那些老油条灌了多少酒，度数杂多有不同的酒味混杂在一起，让一向对酒品有极高要求的扶苏很不满的皱了皱眉，忍不住一挺腰又狠狠肏了个深入。

闹的医生哭的喘也喘不过来，未曾有个停歇又被他捏起下巴强迫的吻上去，医生舌尖上还残存着醇和白兰地还有烈性伏特加，扶苏的咂舌让他神经紧绷，不安中如同安心趴伏于笼中的兔子被拎了耳朵，他讨好的收紧了一次软穴，扶苏对于他这样的行为表示满意，奖赏似的将他轻轻放到枕头上。

殊不知迎来的还是暴风骤雨，酒后乱性的主人公失去了主导权，唯独能干的就是乖乖躺在床上，被耳旁深沉踏实的声音蛊惑着伸出双臂搂紧对方的脖颈，然后颤抖着张开腿被肏的连喝过什么酒都忘得一干二净。

"以后不许随便出去被灌酒。"扶苏俯下身咬着医生的耳朵，医生泪眼婆娑里点着头，被欺负惯了却也无可奈何的可怜模样现如今看了不知道几百次，却仍能激发出心底下最纯粹的恶，那种想不顾一切变成坏蛋然后将他再肏的说不出话来的冲动，可这被施暴的对象却又是他心里头最疼的那个，一时的为难让扶苏气急败坏，不明所以的医生就这样带着泪痕和不知所措的表情，被来来回回的干的天翻地覆。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看w


End file.
